


Protector

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [3]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: He knew that Gary going solo was a STUPID idea.





	Protector

He knew that Gary going solo was a STUPID idea.  
He was just waiting at the ship worried to death when he received the transmission.

"AVOCATO ARE YOU THERE!?!"

"Gary?! What's going on? Are you alr-"

"I NEED BACKUP! LORD COMMANDER KNEW I WAS HERE AND HE-" the human was cut off by his own pain-filled scream before the transmission cut abruptly. Avocato went cold hearing this.

"Gary?! GARY?!?"

No response.....

He got up and ran to the launch-bay as fast as he could go. Maybe even faster.

~~~~~~~~

As soon as he set foot on the L.C's base, he immediately started tracking Gary down. Praying that he was alright....

"H.U.E. Keep track of him for me."

"Already on it, Avocato."

'I'm coming Babe....'

 

He froze in his tracks when he heard a familiar cry of pain. He bolted down the hallway.

Staying stealthy, he would slowly peek around every corner before moving forward, even still raising his weapon each time.

Until, he turned that one corner he'd been searching for....

When he looked his eyes went wide in horror. Laying there a lump on the ground....

"GARY!"

Running to the human's side, it was then that he noticed the red puddle....

"Dammit....! GARY! GARY!!" he spoke the boy hoping desperately for anything. ANYTHING! "Come on Babe... GARY!!!"

 

"ᴬᵛᵒᶜᵃᵗᵒ....?"

The weight off the Ventrexian's shoulders finally lifted off. "Oh thank God....! I thought I lost y-" he froze in horror when he turned the human toward him, revealing the deep gash on his forehead.

"Shit.... what the hell did that bastard do to you...?!" he was filled with so much rage at that point... he was going to make him P A Y.....

"nnngh...."

But... that ass kicking would have to wait. He needed to get Gary out of there. "Alright Babe.... I'll get you out of here....." he gently lifted the wounded boy into his arms. "I'm.... really dizzy....."

"Shh.... I know Baby... You took a blow to your head... I'm not surprised. Just- try to bear with it for a bit okay...?" Gary nods weakly, blood still flowing down his face.

"H.U.E? Get the med-bay ready. We're on our way." 

Gary had lost consciousness again before they'd even made it out of the hallway.

~~~~~~~~  
The doors to the med-bay opened as Avocato rushed inside. He gently lay the human on the table, hating himself for letting him go alone.....

'God... I'm so sorry Babe.....' he gently stroked the human's head (where the wound wasn't of course)  
It was then that he got a good look at it.....

It was clearly a slicing cut. Thankfully, even though it WAS deep, any deeper and Gary might've.....

Avocato didn't want to think about that.....

"mmmhhh....."

He was waking up, "Nnnn..... A-Avocato....?" he winced in pain as he tried to look over at him.

"Shh.... shhh.... Don't move your head too much Hun.... You took a bad hit...." Avocato shushed him comfortingly, he knew he'd have to tend to it now.

"Alright.... I gotta check it out Baby. Try not to flinch for me, okay...?" Gary nods. Avocato gets all that he would need and begins.

Through the operation, Gary would occasionally wince or whimper from the pain, it broke Avocato's heart seeing and hearing it. "Shhh.....Baby..... I know it hurts like hell... But you gotta let me do this, okay...?" He gently caressed the boy's cheek attempting to calm him down, who would nod and let him go on.

After what seemed to be the longest 30 minutes, Avocato had finally finished. Setting everything aside, he gently held the boy's hand. "I'm all done Gare.... It's over....." The blonde opened his eyes and looked up at Avocato. "I'm sorry.... I shouldn't have gone in by myself.... I'm an idiot...." he said as he began to cry. Avocato very carefully lifted him into his arms so he could lay with him, he held his head to his chest. "Shh..... Hun, if anyone should be to blame here, its me.... I shouldn't have let you go."

The two laid there, Gary in Avocato's comforting embrace, who's cries went on until the painkillers had knocked him out again.

Avocato never let him go though.   
He swore on his own life.....

that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him like this EVER again.....


End file.
